chronicles_of_darkness_san_franciscofandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter One
The FBI has been tracking watching the terrorist group, TerraFirst! for some time. Tonight the FBI receives a lead and Director LIEDECKER dispatches his OSI team. At 3am the team is sent to Jakey Ct. in Bayview to arrest the hackers the FBI has tracked down and confiscate any and all hardware. FBI Resources Involved * Dom Diehardin * Kida Swanson * Killian Fennik * Dani Winchester (consultant) * Nemo (consultant) Any Easy Night... Agent DOM DIEHARDIN leads his team and after only a minor scuffle they manage to apprehend two hackers and a bodyguard while detaining for questioning the mother of one of the hackers (the homeowner). While the team begins gathering the computer hardware, consultant DANI WINCHESTER is left outside to watch the prisoners who've been loaded into the the team van. Without warning three SUVs rush the house, one running down DANI in the process. A dozen members of the Bahala Na Gang (BNG) exit the SUVs, pull AK-47s and proceed to fill the house and parts of the adjacent neighborhood with lead. The team takes cover, unable to do anything to help DANI. Within moments, however, the tide seems to turn and something monstrous attacks the gang. A deep animalistic growl mixes with human screams as something tears into the scene. The team watches as the older woman who owned the house exits their van and is confronted by a mountain of fur and teeth. DOM and KILLIAN FENNIK leap from safety to atop their van. DOM fires off a couple shots from his rifle as the monster approaches, knocking one of the SUVs aside effortlessly. The shots land and KILLIAN pulls the older woman back to safety. The monster seems to think better of the gun DOM is wielding and runs off. The team calls for backup and search for DANI's body to no avail—though to be fair there are smears of bodypaste and the remains of the BNG all over the scene making it difficult to decipher one body from the rest. KILLIAN and KIDA SWANSON take one of the BNG SUVs (loaded with prisoners and the computer hardware) back to HQ while the rest of the team remain put. As the two drive down the cramped streets of San Francisco, a fog starts to roll in and suddenly the SUV is struck by something massive, forcing the vehicle off the road. A hound, stripped of all its flesh, batters its way through the driver's side window and attacks KILLIAN, lacerating the agent fiercely even as his partner, KIDA, attempts to fend of the animal. Another hound smashes its way into the rear of the SUV and drags one of the hackers away along with one of the PCs. The two agents are left alone then as the fog recedes. Aftermath... The team regroups back at FBI HQ and after a several hour debrief (and quick patch-up for KILLIAN) find themselves physically exhausted yet still wired and unready for sleep. They never did find DANI's body and now suspect that she either escaped covertly or she was the monster they watched decimate and entire gang force. DIRECTOR LEIDECKER agrees with the group's assessment and authorizes them to track DANI down, but urges them to caution. NEMO convinces everyone to gather at her mentor's flat in Chinatown for a moment to eat and talk in private. CHABIKHAN is a an elderly Chinese woman who owns a talisman shop and the apartment above it. She welcomes the team inside and feeds them without question. NEMO takes pride in introducing her mentor. Over a bowl of noodles, the team goes over their leads thus far: * Info that could be used as blackmail material was found on the TerraFirst! computers. * KILLIAN and KIDA were covered in blood from the hound attack, however it wasn't lupine blood left behind, but rather human. A search through FBI resources came to a surprisingly quick conclusion by a response from the AVIS database. The DNA in the blood was identified to a SGT MAXAMILIAN EPPS a Vietnam Veteran whose last known address was in West Virginia. There were other artifacts in the DNA workup that suggest not only Sgt EPPS' blood was present, but also the blood of multiple family members. * Based on information given them by LEIDECKER, the group consider approaching the enigmatic HARBRINGERS OF DAY over their concerns around DANI (about which CHABIKHAN strongly urges NEMO to forget and let go). Ultimately, the team decides seek out DANI's apartment in downtown San Francisco, near the top of Pacific Ave in the Russian Hill area. They spend several hours searching the apartment based on a hunch from KIDA. The apartment seems fairly normal, with the exception of no television set. KIDA, however, senses something more. The team eventually fins a candle that KIDA is certain is the focal point of the strange sensations she's been suffering in the apartment. Picking up the candle, KIDA attempts to understand what her senses are telling her when suddenly her eyes open wide and she disappears, the candle dropping to the floor... The Story Continues... Current Developments - Chapter Two Pages... Recent History Neighborhoods The Supernatural Human Agencies House Rules Player Resources Player Character Profiles